You are the music in me
by July Hope
Summary: Ubicado después del capítulo "Silencer" [Songfic] Una frase sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza de Marinette, y una noche en el Sena bajo las estrellas y la luna, acompañado de una canción, podría ser la solución. Lukanette (Mal sumary, mejor juzga la historia)


**N/A:** Ninguno de los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción que usé para inspirar este songfic. La canción es de High School Musical 2.

Marianne E: No sé si te guste la posibilidad de Lukanette, pero aquí dejo algo que no sale de mi cabeza ahora que vi Silencer. En Wattpad me encuentras como Vi_Márquez, quise colgar ahí la historia de "Una oportunidad" pero no tuvo respuesta, así que desistí. FF sigue dándome problemas, así es que lo más seguro es que siga escribiendo estas historias pero en Watt. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Había terminado el ensayo. Los Gatitos cada día perfeccionaban más y más su estilo único, la única diferencia de sus inicios al momento actual era el hecho de que habían nombrado a Marinette diseñadora oficial de la banda, tanto de vestuario como para portadas y otras cosas.

La pelinegra presenciaba todos los ensayos sin falta, buscando un espacio para inspirarse al verlos. Sin embargo, había otro motivo por el cual la chica había decidido comenzar a escucharlos.

Un tiempo atrás, Luka había sido akumatizado, y había hecho una confesión...

Marinette se preguntaba a qué se refería Luka con su confesión y tenía la esperanza de averiguarlo en alguna ocasión. Dudando entre preguntar o tratar de descubrirlo por sí misma.

Se había quedado hasta tarde esa noche. Caminaría a casa sola, pero había valido la pena para probar los vestuarios nuevos con la música. Todos salvo Luka estaban en la parte de abajo, hablando del ensayo y reconociendo el trabajo que Marinette había hecho en esa ocasión. Sin duda alguna, se había superado a sí misma. Y en medio del bullicio que hacían los Gatitos, la chica había terminado de recoger sus cosas para irse, preguntándose si vería a su amigo una última vez antes de irse a casa.

Trató de alejar ese pensamiento y sonrió besando las mejillas de todos sus amigos antes de subir y dirigirse a la salida.

Luka estaba sentado en la popa del barco, con su guitarra en brazos y trenzando una melodía que Marinette no había escuchado antes.

Sonrió acercándose, con las mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente.

No quería interrumpir, así que escuchó la melodía con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose en su lugar, permitiendo que la música se apoderara de ella, esperando a que Luka levantara la mirada y dejase de tocar.

El muchacho de cabellos azules ya había notado la presencia de su amiga, observándola de reojo con un ojo entreabierto. Se deleitó un momento más en apreciar la figura de Marinette, iluminada débilmente por la luna, aquello le daba cierto aire de misticismo. Dejó de tocar ensanchando su sonrisa, cuando la chica abrió los ojos, él extendió una mano hacia ella, haciéndole una seña a Marinette para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué estás tocando? —Murmuró ella tan bajito como pudo, aceptando la mano de Luka y temiendo romper la magia del momento. Las estrellas se reflejaban también en el Sena dando la impresión de que río y cielo eran la misma cosa, un ambiente romántico perfecto para responder a una confesión de amor.

—La canción que suena en mi cabeza desde que te conocí. —Murmuró Luka con la misma intensidad que Marinette, igual de bajito. Sonrió esperanzado. —¿Quieres escucharla?

Marinette tenía derecho a decir que no. Luka sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba enamorada de su compañero de escuela, así que, si ella se negaba, él ya sabía la razón. Una parte de él ya se había hecho a la idea de que Marinette sólo podría ofrecerle una amistad y eso le hacía feliz, saber que la chica le quería de alguna forma, pero estaba claro en que no podía mandar sobre su corazón, que ya tenía un ritmo grabado, el nombre de Marinette.

—Me encantaría. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo.

Luka abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello, así que sonrió volviendo a trenzar la armonía en las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Rose fue la primera en percatarse de aquello. Llamó al resto de sus amigos y todos juntos se aglomeraron en la puerta para ver a Luka y Marinette, levemente iluminados por la luna y por las estrellas.

—Pensaba que a Marinette le gustaba Adrien. —Admitió Juleka confundida.

—¿A Marinette le gusta Adrien? —Comentó Iván con demasiada fuerza, consiguiendo que Juleka, Mylene y Rose se le fueran encima para taparle la boca.

—¿Tiene letra? —Quiso saber Marinette sonriendo.

—No todavía... —Admitió el muchacho mirando la luna. —Pero... Si me hicieras el honor...

La chica asintió para sí misma y sonrió ampliamente cuando Luka comenzó a tocar.

—Espera... Pero yo nunca he compuesto una canción. —Dijo Marinette demasiado rápido. —Y si la letra no está a la altura o si cometo un error, o si no sé cómo acompasar las palabras a los acordes y...

La risa de Luka sacó a Marinette de su parloteo.

—Sé que lo harás increíble. —Dijo el muchacho reiniciando la melodía.

Un par de rasgueos, acordes sencillos. Pero Marinette supo exactamente qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na na, yeah_  
_You are the music in me_

Quería hacerle saber que no le era indiferente. Había decidido hacer caso a Tikki y seguir adelante, al menos por un tiempo, mientras las cosas se aclaraban en su corazón. Adrien ni siquiera la hacía en el mundo, y aunque Marinette sabía que el muchacho se había enamorado de Ladybug, ella quería ganarse el corazón de Adrien por su propia cuenta. No valdría la pena conquistarlo como la heroína si no era capaz de ver a la persona.

Luka sí que la veía. Y se había enamorado de Marinette; aun cuando Ladybug había estado cerca cuando Luka había sido akumatizado y liberado, el muchacho había visto a la heroína sin cambiar de opinión. Marinette seguía siendo... _la chanson que j'entends dans ma tête depuis notre rencontre... (La canción que suena en mi cabeza desde que te conocí)_

_You know the words "once upon a time"_  
_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_  
_A little laugher, or happy ever after_

Luka sonrió comprendiendo de qué iba aquello. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados cuando había iniciado a cantar, pero aquello no impedía que el peliazul supiera interpretar las intenciones de la chica. Después de todo, ella era clara como una nota.

Decidió unirse a su canto.

_You're a harmony to the melody_  
_That's echoing inside my head_

Luka sonrió acercándose un poco a Marinette a la par que ella abrió sus ojos, dedicándole una mirada soñadora al guitarrista mientras seguía con su canto.

_M- A single voice_  
_L- Single voice_  
_M- Above the noise_  
_B- And like a common thread_  
_L- Hmm, you're pulling me_

Luka ensanchó su sonrisa cuando vio a Marinette comenzar a moverse en su sitio, fluyendo y adaptándose al nuevo rasgueo que había iniciado con su canción, cada vez más cómoda de estar cantando al lado de aquel muchacho.

_M- When I hear my favorite song_  
_I know that we belong_  
_L- Oh, you are the music in me_

Qué sencillo se había vuelto aquello. Qué fácil era decir lo que le había pasado por la cabeza en una canción. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente de dónde había salido todo lo que habían estado cantando, mucho menos se imaginaban que sus amigos los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rose y Mylene se habían tomado las manos, mirando con los ojos esperanzados la posibilidad de que algo surgiera esa noche entre sus amigos. Juleka se había cruzado de brazos, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, feliz de ver a su hermano correspondido.

Iván... Bueno, él parecía no enterarse de mucho. Así que sonrió ampliamente cuando Mylene le tomó una mano y murmuró: —Incluso podrían volverse pareja.

_Together we're gonna sing, yeah_  
_We got the power to say what we feel (what we feel)_  
_Connected and real_  
_Can't keep it all inside, oh yeah_  
_Ooh, yeah_

Marinette se puso de pie frente a Luka, dejándose llevar por la música, el muchacho también se puso en pie y comenzó a bailar con la chica, poniendo más emoción a los rasgueos, intercambiando miradas cómplices y cargadas de estática e intensidad. Sólo rompieron contacto visual cuando la chica hizo un par de giros sobre sí misma, divirtiéndose al poder, por fin, confesar sus sentimientos hacia su amor platónico.

Definitivamente aquello era una respuesta a la confesión de Luka.

El muchacho comenzó a bajar el ritmo de la pieza a la par que Marinette lo encaraba.

Y así, ya sin el rasgueo de la guitarra, mientras Luka se colgaba el instrumento en la espalda, ambos cantaron un par de veces más el inicio de la canción.

_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na na, yeah_  
_You are the music in me (x2)_

Mientras terminaban aquel coro, Luka entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marinette, acercándose a ella hasta cerrar la distancia y pegar sus frentes. La chica tenía la respiración entrecortada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero... ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

—Marinette... —Murmuró Luka con intensidad. —_Tu es la chanson que j'entends dans ma tête depuis notre rencontre. _Lo dije una vez y lo dije en serio...

—Dos... —Murmuró sin querer la chica.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo dijiste dos veces... —Admitió armándose de valor y levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro de Luka. —Lo dijiste cuando te akumatizaron... y luego, antes del concierto tú...

—Pues lo diré una cuarta vez... —Admitió con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. —Tú eres la canción que suena en mi cabeza desde que te conocí...

—Y tú eres la música en mí... —Respondió Marinette sonriendo antes de pararse en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar los labios de Luka.

En cuanto el muchacho correspondió al beso, apresando la cintura de Marinette, Rose y Mylene soltaron un grito agudo y salieron corriendo de su escondite para alcanzar a sus amigos. La pelinegra se sorprendió muchísimo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras que Luka sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazándola por los hombros, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos, las sonrisas, las palabras amables.

—Bien hecho, cuñada. —Dijo Juleka sonriendo ampliamente mientras Rose y Mylena acaparaban la atención de Luka para "leerle la cartilla" y amenazarlo si se atrevía a hacer daño a Marinette.

Marinette sonrió mirando a Luka de reojo. Podía estar con Luka. No porque lo necesitara para sacarse a Adrien de la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta de que, de verdad, Luka también era la música en ella, se había enamorado sinceramente de aquel joven que había sido capaz de ver a Marinette en toda su torpeza, en sus actos de bondad, en su creatividad y en su dulzura.

No necesitaba a Luka para sacar a nadie de su corazón, porque Luka era la música en Marinette.


End file.
